Julie Christensen
Julie Christensen is a main character and a survivo''r of the Devil's Flight roller coaster derailment in ''Final Destination 3. It is unknown if Julie is still alive. If she died, she would have been the eight survivor of the derailment to die. Biography Julie lived in McKinley, Pennsylvania, with her sister Wendy, and attended McKinley High School. She is best friends with Perry Malinowski and Amber Regan. ''Final Destination 3'' Julie attended the carnival for McKinley's grad night (despite being a sophomore), and boarded the Devil's Flight roller-coaster. Before the ride starts, Wendy has a premonition that the ride will crash, killing everyone on board. When she panics a fight breaks out, and several people leave the ride including Julie. Moments later, the ride crashes as Wendy predicted, killing the remaining passengers on board. Later in the film, Wendy finds out that Julie was on the roller-coaster as well and is next on Death's list. During the tricentennial celebration, Kevin tracks down Julie and she flips him off. Suddenly, a horse comes out of nowhere and a rope attached to the horse wraps around Julie's neck, dragging her around the fair, and almost impaling her on a harrow. However, Kevin manages to save her at the last second when he cuts the rope with a sword. 'Death' Five months later, Julie encounters Wendy and Kevin on a subway train, because her father's car breaks down and she didn't feel like waiting for him to get it repaired. Suddenly, Wendy has another premonition that the train will derail. During the derailment, a stray wheel slams into Julie, ejecting her out of the train, and killing her instantly. When Wendy realizes this was just a premonition the three attempt to stop the train, but to no avail. The screen then cuts to black as the train crash occurs, leaving her fate unknown. Signs/Clues *In an alternate ending, Wendy observes the train schedule and notices the last stop says END in bold, red letters. *In Julie's photo, she flips off Wendy before taking a picture, and there's a carousel horse in the background. However, this death was intervened by Kevin. *In the photo there is also a circle, that looks like a wheel about to hit her head. *A subway musician starts singing "Turn Around, Look At Me," which is a recurring song in the movie. *In Wendy's photo, Jason's face is blurred. On the train, the people speed past Wendy and all of their faces are blurry. *While looking in the mirror, Wendy notices the train's number. Backwards, it reads 180. *Wendy sees a sign advertising the restaurant where Frankie Cheeks died. *Wendy sees a sign advertising the hardware store where Erin Ulmer died. *Wendy sees a sign advertising the tanning salon where Ashley and Ashlyn died. *Some people in the train were cheering for Bruins, the rival team of The Sultans. *Wendy sees a sign stating, There is no escaping DEATH and taxes. *The train conductor menacingly stated, "The next stop is the end of the line." *In the opening scene a merry-go-round's reflection is spinning out of control. This implies that her death was caused by something round spinning out of control. *One of the men boarding the train is bald and sports a white and red tattoo, with the tattoo on the left side of his head - which makes him eerily look like Frankie Cheeks when he died. *There is a horse on Julie's charm bracelet, implicating the horse at the tricentennial that nearly killed her. *Just like at the tricentennial, Kevin warns Julie and she dies because she doesn't listen to his warning. *In Wendy's photo there seems to be a white aura around her neck implying how she would have died. Trivia *Her supposed death was very similar to Nadia Monroy's death in ''The Final Destination'', as both were obliterated by a flying wheel. *Julie and Perry are the only survivors in the franchise who were not shown being in the promotion at the beginning. Their presence was reaveled much later in the movie. *She is the character with the most hairstyle changes which include: long straight hairs with curly end and a hat, unknown hairstyle with a hood, with a bun, twin tail and long hair at the end. *Julie and Wendy are the only sibling survivors in the series, though not the only ones to be related. *In an alternate ending, the derailment happens and Julie is whacked by the wheel and all the survivors die, and then the credits roll. *There is strong controversy about Wendy, Kevin, and Julie's deaths. There's a slight possibility that the train stopped after several attempts by Kevin, but this is highly doubtful. Not only that, but since it just so happens Julie's on the same train Wendy and Kevin are on, it would be a great opportunity for Death to finish up the list. Also, no one has managed to successfully cheat Death in any of the Final Destination films, so the fact that Julie didn't die would be baffling. *A strange fact about Kevin, Wendy, and Julie's deaths are that usually if at the end of the movie it is unknown whether the survivors lived or not, in the next movie, their fates are revealed. In the end of Final Destination, it is unknown whether Alex, Clear, and Carter survive but their fates are revealed in the next movie. The same goes for the fate of Kimberly and Officer Burke in Final Desination 2. Their fates are revealed in Final Destination 3 in a newspaper article in Choose Their Fate. Yet, Wendy, Kevin, and Julie's deaths aren't mentioned in The Final Destination, but producer Craig Perry had said he believes they are dead many times via different sites. *It should be noted that Wendy, Kevin and Julie live in the novel. *Vanessa Hudgens audition for the role of Julie. *Amanda Crew originally auditioned for Erin and Alexz Johnson originally auditioned for Julie, but the actresses ended up switching parts. Christensen, Julie Christensen, Julie Christensen, Julie Christensen, Julie Christensen, Julie Christensen, Julie Christensen, Julie Christensen, Julie Christensen, Julie Christensen, Julie Christensen, Julie Christensen, Julie Christensen, Julie Christensen, Julie Category:Death Intervened Category:Train 081 Victims Category:Smashed Category:Casualties Category:Characters Who Alternatively Survive Category:Fates Unconfirmed Category:Sister Category:Sisters